You are not Alone
by MyLittleAngel2016
Summary: Papyrus spends a lot of time With Undyne , Mettaton and Alphys and Sans began to feel lonely one day Papyrus came back home and he saw unpleasant surprise


**Warning Self harm and eating disorder**

Sans wouldn't admit it but he was lonely even making knock knock jokes with his Lady friend wouldn't ease the pain Papyrus met a handsome robot called Mettaton and now Papyrus spend

More time outside

He comes home late he would be tired and sleepy heck he wouldn't even listen to bedtime story

And when he isn't out he would read MTT magazines or talk with Undyne or Alphys on the phone

Whenever Sans would suggest Papyrus's favorite things like solving puzzles , or solving jumbles it always goes like this 'not now Sans' ' Maybe later Sans'

'Just go away Sans'

It hurts him much knowing that his brother doesn't want to do anything with him

All they do just having dinner silently and they don't even talk to each other as if they were two strangers

One day Papyrus had a sleepover with Alphys he asked Sans if he wanted to come but Sans denied knowing that he'll be just ignored Papyrus seems disappointed but he left

Meanwhile at Alphys's house or lab ?

They were telling stories but Alphys noticed Sans's absence

"Um p-papyrus didn't i-i tell you that your brother is invited?"Alphys asked

Papyrus was silent the whole party "you did but he refused"

Everyone gasped

"But darling I never met your brother actually but I know that he will never refuse to go anywhere with you"Mettaton said

" I know but something was different about him he looked like as if he was about to cry when I told him about the sleepover"Papyrus explained

"Papyrus is there anything else that's unusual about Sans?"Undyne asked

"Well he doesn't make puns he doesn't talk during dinner I wanted to tell him but I was afraid it'll bother him" Papyrus said noticing the change of his younger brother's behavior

"Then tell him and don't let him leave until he tells you what's going on"Undyne said

"Y-yes Papyrus you have to" Alphys said

"You can do it darling"Mettaton said

"thank you guys I really appreciate your help"Papyrus said gratefully

Papyrus left Alphys's house he was thinking about the last few days he saw that Sans and him doesn't have anytime together Sans was even offering to do alot of things together

'You wanna make puzzles?'

'Do you want to solve puzzles together?'

'What about a junior jumble?'

Papyrus felt guilty he has been ignoring him he was going to apologize yes Sans deserves a proper apology

He opened his house's door with the key

"Sans?"Papyrus called for his brother

Papyrus saw something it wasn't good there was a trail of blood it's leading to Sans's bedroom

He entered Sans's room he gasped

"SANS NO" Papyrus shouted as he took the knife away from Sans

It was awful Sans's arms was filled with scars it was fresh and his legs his white soft bones were ruined

"Papyrus I can explain" Sans tried to explain but Papyrus interrupted him

"Sans let's wash these up"Papyrus said gently as he grabbed Sans by hand

He washed Sans's cuts and warpped them with bandages

Papyrus carried Sans bridal style

He put Sans in his lab

"Sans why did you do that?"Papyrus asked softly

Sans begin to whimper

"Bec-cuase i-im not good enough" Sans said as he began to cry

"What why ?"Papyrus asked

"Because you have been hanging out with Mettaton he's handsome and flexible and that's why I was starving myself" Sans said sadly looking at his skinny pale form

"YOU'VE BEEN STARVING YOURSELF??" Papyrus yelled

Sans nodded sniffing

Papyrus hugged Sans closer to his chest

Sans sobbed in his chest

"I...I..I wa..a..s lo...on..ely I th

..houg..gt th...hat I...I h..h..ad

No..o..one"Sans said between sobs

It was obvious Sans thought that he's not perfect he thought that he's going to be abandoned

"Why you didn't tell?"Papyrus asked

Sans sobbed harder

Papyrus now knew why because every time Sans try to talk to him he would just ignore him or brush him off

"I'm sorry Sans I'm such a terrible brother"

Sans sobs turned to sniffles

"Papyrus no you're not a bad brother you just needed to be with people who are your type"

Sans said

"But I ignored you heck I don't deserve your forgiveness"

Papyrus admitted sadly as tears fell from his eyes

Sans cupped Papyrus's cheekbones and said

"You deserve everything good in this world pap" Sans whispered

Papyrus and Sans hugged each other

After being in this position for too long

"OK Sans but you're sleeping in my room to make sure that you won't cut again"Papyrus said in serious tone

"OK anything for you bro"Sans said

The two skeletons fell asleep in each other's arms not wanting to let go

What they didn't know that their friends were watching from behind the door and they were awing at them

 **I'd love to remind you IT'S NOT FONTCEST I just didn't think of anything else just tell what do you think ;)**


End file.
